Disney XD
Disney XD is an American Cable television channel. It is part of the Walt Disney Company, and It is broadcasted in the United States. It has international versions like Disney XD Canada, Disney XD Malaysia and more. It is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of Disney-ABC Television Group, part of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. It is aimed primarily at male pre-teens and teenagers 6–15 years of age and it originally broadcasted and distributed ''Lab Rats''. History Disney XD was launched on February 13, 2009, taking over the channel space of Toon Disney. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of the Jetix program block, which debuted in 2004 and ran on Toon Disney until the channel's shutdown. Disney XD carries the same name as an related mini-site and media player on Disney.com, which stood for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it is said that the "XD" in the channel's name does not have an actual meaning. In mid-2012, Disney created Disney Shows, a YouTube channel that hosts episodes of Disney Channel and Disney XD series and shorts. Disney XD series available include Kick Buttowski, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, and Zeke and Luther. Current Programming Marvel Universe * Spider-Man (2017-present) Original Animated *''Milo's Murphy's Law'' (2016-present) *''DuckTales'' (2017-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Big City Greens'' (2018-present) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (2018-present) Acquired Live-Action * Doctor Who (2014-present) * Gaming Show (in My Parents' Garage) (2015-present) Acquired Animated * Doraemon (2014-present) * Pokémon: ** Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) ** Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019-present) Former Programming Original Live-Action * Aaron Stone (2009-2010) * Zeke and Luther (2009-2012) * I'm in the Band (2009-2011) * Kickin' It (2011-2015) * Crash & Bernstein (2012-2014) * Mighty Med (2013-2015) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) * Lab Rats (2012-2016) * Kirby Buckets (2014-2017) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2015-2017) * Walk the Prank (2016-2018) * Mech-X4 (2016-2018) Original Animated * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) * Motorcity (2012-2013) * Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) * Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) * The 7D (2014-2016) * Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2017) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-2019) * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015-2017) * Pickle and Peanut (2015-2018) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016) Acquired Animated * Jimmy Two Shoes (2009-2011) * Kid vs. Kat (2008-2011) * Avengers: United They Stand (2009–2010) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010–2013) * Batman (2009–2012) * Boyster (2014–2015) * Camp Lakebottom (2013–2015) * Fantastic Four (2009–2012) * Gargoyles (2009–2012) * The Incredible Hulk (2009–2012) * Iron Man (2009–2012) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2009–2010) * The Jungle Book (2012) * Max Steel (March 25 – December 7, 2013) * Naruto Shippuden (2009–11) (now on swim Toonami block) * Oddbods (2015) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013–2015) * Packages from Planet X (July 13, 2013 – February 24, 2014) * Pinky and the Brain (2009–2010) * Rated A for Awesome (2011–2013) * Silver Surfer (2009–2012) * Slugterra (2012–2014) * Sonic Underground (2012) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2009–2012) * Spider-Man Unlimited (2009–2012) * Static Shock (2009–2010) * Stitch! (2011) * Storm Hawks (2011) * Superman (2009–2010) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2014) * X-Men (2009–2012) * X-Men: Evolution (2009–2012) * Avengers Assemble (2013-2019) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2019) * Pokémon the Series: XY (2014) * Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest (2015) * Pokémon the Series: XYZ (2016-2017) * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (2017) Original Films * Sky Runners (2009) * Pants on Fire (2014) Disney XD on Disney Channel Episodes Exoskeleton vs. Grandma and Sink or Swim have premiered on Disney Channel as part of the Saturday Night Comedy Block. Category:Lab Rats